Exercise machine technology allows a user to use weights as resistance for exercising a particular muscle group. However, traditional weight resistance exercise machines may be limiting in both the range of motion and types of exercises that may be performed. Additionally, traditional weight machines may be constrained to provide an amount of resistance corresponding only to the amount of weight used.
What is needed, therefore, is an exercise apparatus that provides a wide range of exercises and configurations, and that allows additional resistance to be added using the momentum of a weighted object.